


Not so Hopeful Hope Bagels

by PastelGalaxies18



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Murder, Romance, Sorry if u wanted a reader insert, Suicide, danganronpa - Freeform, komaeda nagito - Freeform, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxies18/pseuds/PastelGalaxies18
Summary: This is a fic about my Danganronpa OC, so sorry if u wanted a reader insert fic. I’m planning on making a Kokichi/reader fic when I decide I’m done with this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about my Danganronpa OC, so sorry if u wanted a reader insert fic. I’m planning on making a Kokichi/reader fic when I decide I’m done with this one.

The train ride was very anxiety-inducing. Tension was to the max as the train was slowing at my stop. As I began to get off the train, a wave of anxiety hit me like a hurricane. I slowly walked up the cobblestone steps, trembling a bit as I saw what was there looming before me.

There it was, Hope’s Peak Academy, shining in all its glory. I could have never guessed that they would accept a foreigner like me, though. Having moved to Japan from America, You could probably sense my confusion. In fact the only reason that we moved to Japan was because I got accepted into the school. When my parents found out that every student who graduates is set for life, their minds were made up. 

Apparently Hope’s Peak academy was expanding their scouts, and made it worldwide (well to all countries who aren’t a threat to Japan). They ended up accepting me and my older sister into Hope’s Peak as well! 

Holding my bag, I approached the gate. I kept telling myself that I was an ultimate, as was everyone else, so I had no reason to panic. I stepped through the gate and into my new future. Or so I thought. As soon as I walked onto campus, my mind and brain got fuzzy and dizzy, like a teacup ride. The school became a blurred mess and then everything went black.  
———————  
“Why is there a door here?” I thought to myself and I carefully approached it. “I need to open it before I’m late for class.” As I thought that, I opened the door, and a bright flash of light blinded my vision. When the light subsided, there they were. The ultimates. 

“Who goes there?” A teen with silver braided hair asked, hand on her sword.

“Uhh...” I couldn’t move; they were all so intimidating. Until I saw my sister gleefully chatting with a guy with pink hair. “Kira!” I shouted. She seemed startled as I ran towards her. 

“Hey there shithead,” she said sarcastically, “what took you?”

“Sorry, mom took extra long because she was watching her show, and you know how she is about her show.” I replied. She nodded understandingly.

“Oh! This is Kazuichi Souda, by the way.” She gestured to the pink haired boy standing behind her.

“Wow, it’s only been like 5 minutes and you’re socializing with someone? Who are you and what happened to my big sister?” I said in an extremely sarcastic tone. 

“Big sister?” Kazuichi replied, eyes wide.

“We’re not twins, though,” Kira said.

“People did used to think we were twins when we were little kids though. It made no sense, we look nothing alike.” I added. 

“What’s that bag you have there? It’s fucking huge!” Kazuichi gestured to my 6’ long bag slung across my shoulder. 

“You’ll find out Sooner or later.” I replied.

“If you’re done socializing, can you shut your mouths?” Said an extremely rude and overweight guy.  
“You don’t have to be such a dick about it..” I mumbled.  
“What was that?” He asked in a stern tone.  
“I think you heard me.” I replied with sass. The dude sighed and crossed his arms. What a dick! He began to speak. 

“Haven’t you all realized that we’re locked inside?” I walked towards the door and tried to open it. “Huh? That’s strange. Truly a mystery.”  
“I-It won’t open! I can’t open it!” A small teen with a chef hat said. He started freaking out.

“Dude, chill.” I said to the small chef. Then, as soon as he noticed I existed, he snapped out of it and started talking to me as if nothing had happened! “Hey there, never seen u around before,” he said in a flirtatious tone. His nose was bleeding. “Maybe you and I should get out of here~” I physically stopped what I was doing. Even breathing.  
“Oh, that sounds like so much fun!....” I started saying. He licked his lips, and I swear to you, I dry heaved. “NOT!!!!!” I said. He started pouting. “I mean, come on. I don’t even know you at all, and you’re being very creepy!” He put his hand on mine, and my reflexes kicked in, twisting his wrist and elbowing him in the stomach. “Touch me again and it’s your ass that I’ll kick next.” I said as I walked away. 

“WOAH!!! SOMEONE HAS SOME SPIRIT!!!” Said some teen. He was pretty fucking tall. The Titans couldn’t get over that wall. 

“Tch... he got what he deserved. Pervy little bastard.” Someone said. I was taller than this one. He had a blonde buzz cut and rosy cheeks. His voice was way lower than I expected it to be. 

“As I was saying,” the overweight guy started, “did any of you people experience any dizziness before you came to this classroom?”  
The room fell silent. You could hear a pin drop. I thought I could hear the classroom quietly gasp. 

“I think that answers your question.” I said to the teen. 

“Maybe this is a special entrance exam!” A boy said. His hair was white with pink undertones and it looked like cotton. I had the strange urge to pet it; and that urge was near impossible to fight down.

“I guess it could be possible....” I replied. Before I could say anymore, I heard a voice say, 

“Ah, you’re wrong. This is not an entrance exam!” Who could that possibly be? 

“What could that be?” The overweight said.

“Hey, fatass.... Why’d you make that cutesy voice all of a sudden?” The guy with the buzz cut interjected.

“I won’t dispute your blunt remark about my weight, but that voice you heard was not mine.....” he said suspiciously. Then whose....? All of a sudden, a pink rabbit popped out of nowhere said, 

“I see everyone has arrived, let’s begin!”  
For some reason, she was wearing a magical girl outfit? What the actual fuck? My sister was trying not to laugh her ass off at the spectacle. 

“It looks like a stuffed animal...” said a guy with ahoge. 

“That’s right! I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal! Magical Miracle Girl ☆ Usami.... AKA Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!” Everyone was so SHOOK that the word lost all meaning. 

“It seems you know something about our current situation?” The overweight boy said. 

“Of course I do! I’m the lead teacher of this school trip!” School trip.....? Now I’m even more confused.

“But you kinda forgot all the stuff that comes first!” Said a girl with colorful hair. The rabbit ignored the girl, not intentionally, I don’t think. She waved her wand, which, apparently is actually magic, and the walls of the classroom fell down and revealed a beach. 

“Huh? “W-What is this?!”  
Screams rang out and people couldn’t believe what they were seeing. I mean, one minute we were in Hope’s Peak academy, and the next we are in a remake of Cast Away!  
The blood drained from my body and I started feeling light headed as I tried to walk away. The dizziness and despair and everything collided together until I couldn’t even stand anymore. I clutched my head in pain and fell. All I remember seeing was the boy with the floofy hair running towards me before everything went black.


	2. Nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi’s trapped on an island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont know what to name the chapters or what to write in be summaries, help me lol.

“Hey..”

“Can you hear me?”

“Are you ok?”

“You seem pretty out of it.”

I opened my eyes, and there was that boy with the crazy hair, looming over me. 

“To be honest, I’m also... no everyone else feels the same, too. Since we suddenly... got put in this situation. Hey, are you listening?”

“Ngh....” I groaned, rubbing my forehead as I sat up. My bag was lying next to me, covered in sand.

“Ah, there you are!” The boy said. “You passed out as soon as we got here, It’s understanding, I mean it was really out of the blue. I had to catch you so you wouldn’t fall!” 

“Y-You what?” I replied, a little flustered. All he did was smile. I started to get up, but tripped and started falling. 

“Woah!” Nagito shouted while catching me. “You alright?” He asked. 

“Yeah....” I said, face red like a tomato. “Anyways, where are we?” I asked, changing the subject. 

“I think we’re about to figure that out.” He replied.

“Everyone please stay calm! There is no reason to panic!”Usami said, as if waiting to see if I was alright. 

“Where are we?!” I asked. 

“Where, you ask? Well, obviously we’re out where it’s better, out where it’s wetter! Out by the sea!” 

“I understand this is the sea, but... what are we doing here?” Said a girl with brown-purple hair. 

“Try not to yell, it hurts your throat!” Usami replied.

The rabbit kept on answering everyone’s questions until a girl with multicolored hair and the boy with the dagger ahoge brought up hopes peak. 

“Ah, Hope’s Peak Academy... I seeee, I seeee, you don’t say..... you guys are feeling unsure about Hope’s Peak Academy. Then in that case...” she paused, for effect.   
“Please forget about Hope’s Peak Academy! That’s why we’re having a school trip in the first place!” Everyone collectively gasped at her statement. 

“Forget about it? Do you know how expensive it is to move countries?!” I yelled, Surprising the group. That turned out louder than I thought it would. 

“I’m doing this for everyone’s sake! I’m praying from the bottom of my heart that hope will grow within everyone’s heart!” Usami continued. Hope? What’s so hopeful about this situation? 

“There’s nothing dangerous on this island whatsoever, so please, there’s no need to worry at all!” Island? 

“Island... did you say island?” Said the crazy haired boy.” 

“Yup! And it certainly is beautiful.” She confirmed. “It was prepared for us, and island free from other people and danger.” 

“Are you saying this island is uninhabited?” The boy with the ahoge asked. Then the crazy haired boy suggested that they bringing us to this island to kill each other... 

“K-Kill? No! Even hearing that word...” she shuddered. “Bloody violence is a big no no on this island! You all need to get along with each other on this heart-throbbing school trip!”  
Ew  
Ew  
That was the cringiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life

“Heart throbbing school trip?” Said the overweight guy, obviously as grossed out as I was.

“Now then, let the heart throbbing field trip begin!”

“So... what are we going to do?” I asked the crazy haired boy when everyone left. 

“First of all, what’s your name? I’d also like to know you’re ultimate talent if you don’t mind” He replied. 

“Oh! I’m Emi Kurokawa, Ultimate Colorguard Member! That’s why I carry this ginormous bag around, it has my flags , rifle, and sabre in it! What’s your name?” 

“My name is Nagito Komaeda, and my talent is pretty useless...” he paused. 

“Come on, what is it?” I asked. He hesitated. 

“It’s ultimate good luck.” He said. I looked at him with wonder in my eyes. 

“That’s an amazing talent! You can rely on your luck! That’s like really cool!” Nagito seemed surprised. 

“Wow! I can’t believe someone likes such a useless talent like mine!” He said while smiling. He was self deprecating himself while smiling, and it really hurt to see him so cheerful about it. 

“Should we go introduce ourselves to the others?” I asked. 

“Sure! Let’s go!” He grabbed my hand, leaving me flushed, and we ran off to greet the others.


	3. Cottage dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma is here! There are only 17 cottages for 18 people! What to do!

We went off to introduce ourselves to the others and decided to head off to the ranch first. We saw a chicken get turned into the cow. I thought I’d seen everything, but apparently I was wrong. 

“Hey!” Said a girl with brown hair.

“Hi! We’re here to do introductions!”  
I said.

“Oh, well I’m that case, I'm Owari Akane, the ultimate gymnast! And you are?”

“Kurokawa Emi, the ultimate Colorguard member!” I said.

“Colorguard, huh? You do acrobatics in Colorguard right?” Akane asked.

“Yea, pretty much. Once, my instructor told me to do a one handed cartwheel in my show!”  
I said with enthusiasm. 

“Woah! Wait, you never told me that you did acrobatics in Colorguard! That’s so cool!” Nagito was beaming and in awe.

“I-Its just a cartwheel, no big deal.” I said nonchalantly.

“Anyways, who’s this small fry?” Akane gestured to Nagito.

“I already introduced myself to you!” Nagito exclaimed.

“Yea... but I suck at remembering names, so could you remind me?” Akane asked.

“Komaeda Nagito, and if you could, please try to remember my name.” Nagito said sarcastically. 

“So anyways, are you two together or something?” Akane asked. She was looking at our hands. Nagito was still holding mine.

“Ahhhh!! No, no, we barely know each other!” I screamed, face a tomato and tearing my hand away.

“I’m sorry Kurokawa-Chan. I hadn’t realized I was still holding onto your hand!” Nagito said in a defensive tone. 

“It’s fine, I didn’t take any offense.” I replied.

“Phew.” Nagito blew a sigh of relief.  
——————  
“Bye!” Akane yelled as we walked away. I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a smartphone. But it wasn’t. A notification sprung at the top saying “you’ve obtained a hope fragment.” Whatever that meant.

“Maybe we collect Hope fragments the more we converse with other people?” Nagito guessed.

We continued on our way to meet other people. At the ranch we also met Saionji Hiyoko, the ultimate traditional dancer. After we had met everyone else, Usami appeared on a monitor. “It seems you’ve collected all the Hope fragments! I’m //sniff// so happy! Meet me at the beach for a surprise!”

“I guess we should go to the beach?” I Said quizzically. 

“Yea! Let’s go!” Nagito Said and smiled.

This time I grabbed his hand and we ran off to the beach.

—————  
“You two are late.” Byakuya said sternly. 

“Sorry, we were really far from the beach when the announcement came on.” I explained.

“Ok! On with the surprise!” Usami Said, very excited. “Here!”

She handed us mini Usami dolls that speak when you squeeze them. 

“What the hell is this?” I asked. 

Usami looked sad. “It’s the surprise!” She said.

“This is trash!” Fuyuhiko said as he threw it in the sand. Everyone else did the same. We were about to leave when Usami Said,

“You are all so rude! I was gonna give you another surprise, but you’ve all been bad kids so now I don’t want to!” She huffed, hiding what appeared to be a school swimsuit.

“Is that a school swimsuit?” I asked. 

“Yes! And if you decide to be good children I’ll let you swim!” Usami exclaimed. Every single student, save for Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, and Hajime, grabbed a swimsuit and booked it to the cottages to change. 

“I don’t know guys, I’m really nervous about this.” Hajime Said worriedly.

“It’s okay Hajime, everything will be fine!” I Said with a smile.

“If you say so...” Hajime hesitated, taking the swimsuit.

“Hey Kurokawa-Chan! Do you wanna swim?” Nagito asked.

“Absolutely!” I Said. I grabbed a swimsuit and went into a random cabin. I left my colorguard bag in the cottage and changed into my swimsuit. Then I met Nagito on the beach.

“Isn’t it a little weird that this swimsuit is tailored to my exact measurements?” I asked Nagito.

“Kinda... “ he began, “but who cares!” He finished. He pushed me into the water and then dove in. 

“You asshole!” I said jokingly. 

I splashed Nagito, and then he dragged me underwater from my ankles! That bastard!

I understand he was playing, but when I came up for air, I was breathing in deep, shaking breaths. 

“Are you ok?” Nagito asked, concerned.

“Yea. I just have bad lung capacity. I suck at holding my breath.” I Said.

“I’m sorry if u almost drowned!” Nagito exclaimed. 

“It’s fine!” I Said. 

Then I saw Hajime smiling and running towards us asking us to wait for him. That made me happy. 

But it was short lived. 

The sky turned gray, as if all the joy and hope was gone and replaced by despair. Then,

“AA-Ahh! Testing testing! Mic check! Can you hear me? Come meet me in Jabberwock park!” Said a voice that was joyful yet sinister at the same time. It made me sick to my stomach.

“What was that about?” I asked Nagito. He shrugged.

“Could it be?” Usami gasped. She disappeared.

Could it be who?

————-  
We all made our way to Jabberwock park. Usami beat us there, and was shouting “Where are you! Stop hiding! Show yourself!”  
All of a sudden we heard a “Puhuhuhu!” And then Usami got tackled! “Taadaa!” It was a bear. And he was expecting us to applaud him.

“It’s a teddy bear...” Mahiru Said.

“I am NOT a teddy bear! I am Monokuma! I am the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy! Monokuma Said.

“This bear is the headmaster?” Akane Said. 

“You betcha!” Monokuma replied.

“Let us off this island!” I cried.

“Why would I do that? There’s only one way to get off this island and you guys aren’t going to like it!” Monokuma replied.

“There’s a way we can get off the island? How?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“It’s simple really,” monokuma stated, “the only way you can get off this island is to kill someone and get away with it!” He exclaimed as if he was happy.

I froze.  
My skin turned pale.

“K-Kill?” I stuttered. I feel to my knees.

“Kurokawa-Chan? Are you okay?” Nagito exclaimed, worried. 

“I could n-never k-kill anyone. I can’t do this. “ I stated.

Monokuma continued, “Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, asphyxiating, how you do it doesn’t matter .”

“How could you say such a thing?” Sonia cried. 

“Because I can. Anyways, when and if a body gets discovered, there will be time to investigate and then there will be a class trial!” Monokuma continued. 

“Class trial?” Chiaki echoed. 

“Yup! Basically, if the blackened is chosen correctly, only they get punished; but if you choose the wrong person, you will all get punished besides the blackened, and they will be free to leave this island.” Monokuma said. 

“What do you mean by punishment?” I asked.

“Simply put, executions!” Monokuma exclaimed. 

“Executions?!” I shouted. 

“No! I won’t let you!” Usami shouted. 

“It’s time you listened to me you wrench!” Monokuma yelled. He then tackled Usami to the ground in clouds of smoke.

“What are you doing?” Usami asked.

“Hold still! This stick isn’t gonna shove itself in, you know!” Monokuma yelled.

“No! That’s a big no-no!” Usami screamed. 

Finally monokuma was done. 

“I have recreated her in my image! My little sister Monomi!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“Ha-wa-wa! What have you done?” Monomi screamed.

“What do you mean, little sis?” Monokuma asked innocently.

Momomi began to cry.

“Now, to make sure you scumbags don’t sneak off to other islands... oh monobeasts!” Monokuma shouted.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and the huge statue in the middle of Jabberwock park began to crumble, to reveal ginormous metal animals. “These babies ought to keep you guys from sneaking away!” Monokuma exclaimed. 

“N-No! You can’t do this! I won’t let you!” Monomi shouted.

“It’s time I made an example out of you!” Monokuma shouted. 

Then, he called upon his bird monobeast and riddled Monomi with bullet holes until all that was left was her bow. 

“Monomi!” Chiaki shouted. 

“That’s what happens when you defy the headmaster, kids! Let her be a warning!” Monokuma warned. 

“Now, go forth monobeasts, to your posts!” Monokuma commanded. 

Following their orders, the monobeasts scattered and fled to their posts. Then monokuma laughed manically and disappeared.

“W-We’re trapped here. I can’t think of anything hopeful right now. I’ll never be able to see my brother grow up, or my parents swoon over my colorguard skills, or see my colorguard ever again. I can’t do this. I CAN’T DO THIS!” I shouted. My auburn hair that I loved so dearly started dulling Gray at the edges, and I passed out on the pavement.  
I heard someone yell “Kurokawa!” Before I passed out.  
————-  
I woke up in the dining hall at the hotel. “Ngh...” I looked up. Nagito and Kira were looming above me.

“Emi?” Kira said. “Are you okay?”

“No, why would I be okay right now?” I Said. 

Remembering what was going on, I started to cry. Kira pulled me into a nice hug. “I just want to go home.” I Said, in tears.

“I know, Emi, so do I.” Kira said. “But we can’t.”

I let my hair fall over my face. It was turning white. “What happened to my hair?” I asked.

“You’ve been through a lot.” Nagito said. “If it makes you feel better, I think it looks better than your old hair did.

“Monokuma has told us to get cabins, but there are only 17, and there are 18 of us. Which means someone’s going to have to share a cabin. And that someone is you.” Kira explained.

“What? Why?” I asked. 

“Because everyone already claimed cottages while you were out.” Kira explained. 

“Wow. Rude.” I Said. I looked around at everyone and they all looked away in shame. “But who would be willing to share a cottage with me?” I asked.

“No offense, but no one wants to spend the rest of their lives living with you!” Hiyoko said.

No one argued back.

 

“It’s fine I guess I’ll sleep outsi-“

“I’ll do it.” Someone said. 

It was Nagito.

“She can sleep in my cabin.” He said.

“OOOOOOOHHH!” Basically the entirety of the group said. 

“Is that even allowed?” Ibuki asked.

Monokuma popped up.  
“I don’t care!” Then He disappeared. 

Blushing like crazy, me and nagito walked to his cottage. 

“Thanks, you know, for letting me stay in your cottage.” I Said timidly.

“It’s no big deal,” Nagito began, “plus, your flag bag is already in my room, so that’s a plus!” He said, smiling.

“I guess it is!” I returned my smile.

“But are you okay sharing a room with trash like me?” Nagito Said. 

“You’re not trash! If anyone’s trash it’s me. No one even wanted to share a room with me until you said yes.” I Said.

“You’re not trash!” Nagito exclaimed.

“Are we just gonna keep going in circles? Anyways, I’m pretty sure you only chose me because of pity. It’s not like you’d actually want me in your room.” I Said disparagingly.

“That’s not true.” Nagito said quietly. “I wanted you in my room because you’re the only friend I’ve ever had.” He said, sweetness on his lips.

“Wow, thanks.” I Said in awe. 

He smiled and said, “You can have the bed, I’ll take the floor.”

“No way!” I yelled. “I can’t just burst into your room and take your bed, I’d feel awful!” I Said. 

“Well, you can’t sleep on the floor!” Nagito Said.

“Then I guess we’ll share!” I Said.

I might have just seen things, but I’m pretty sure I saw the faintest blush on Nagito’s cheeks when I said that.

“I-I mean if you don’t mind, that is.” I Said.

“I don’t mind, it just, are you sure you’re okay with that?” Nagito asked.

“Aboslutely! I used to have sleepover with boys all the time when I was a kid!” I Said with a smile. 

“Okay, if you’re okay with it.” Nagito Said. 

I changed in his bathroom and when I left the bathroom, he was already fast asleep under the covers, lightly snoring away. So peaceful. So cute. 

I hopped into bed and began to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are enjoying this fic. I had to write this chapter twice and I hate my life.


	4. Monokuma’s two man show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy ness and shtuff. Enjoy.

The sunlight filtered through our cottage window as I started to wake up. Nagito was facing me, eyes open.

“Good morning!” He said.

“Morning...” I Said groggily.

I looked down, and realized my arms were wrapped around Nagito, like I was clinging for dear life. My face burned.

“I-I’m sorry! I had a nightmare and I usually sleep with stuffed animals! I’m really sorry.....” I Said sheepishly.

I started to pull away, but he pulled me closer, triggering my frantic blushing.

“I like you better here...” he mumbled. 

We stayed like this for who knows how long, until the morning announcement played.  
—————  
We went together to the dining hall, and Nagito kept glancing at me while I quietly had a panic attack. 

Once we entered the dining hall, we got a barrage of

“How was last night~”

“Did u guys get it on~”

“I bet you guys had fun last night~”

“STOP IT!” I shouted as loud as I could.

“None of that happened. So calm the hell down!” I continued. Then I left the dining hall.

“Kurokawa-Chan!” Nagito shouted after me.

I just ran to the beach, flustered and having a panic attack.

I was watching the ocean when Nagito found me. He sat next to me. 

“God, they’re such assholes!” I exclaimed.

“I know, right? But there’s nothing we can do about it. I wish there was.” He replied. “Are you okay?” He asked.

I was having a panic attack and my asthma was acting up since I ran all the way here. “No, not at all.” I Said bluntly. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Well I believe I’m in the process of having a panic attack mixed with asthma!” I Said while smiling. 

“Seriously! Will you be okay?” He asked worriedly.

“ I just need to grab my inhaler. It’s in my flag bag.” I Said, getting up.

“Can I come with you?” Nagito asked.

“If you want to, I guess.” I replied. 

 

We grabbed my inhaler and decided to watch movies on the tv in Nagito’s room. After we finished one, we decided to go back to the dining hall. 

“If anything happens, I’ll protect you.” Nagito said sarcastically.

“Wow, my hero.” I Said in the same sarcastic tone as him.

When we came back to the dining hall, Kazuichi just said, “Hey, Kurokawa, we’re really sorry if we made you uncomfortable, now please stay, because Byakuya won’t let us eat until everyone’s here.”

“It seems that everyone is here,” Byakuya began. “I need to tell you all something. A group this large needs a leader. Someone who is reliable.”

“But we don’t know like, anyone! How are we supposed to judge on how reliable people are?” Ibuki pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter. Rejoice. I will assume the role of the leader.” Byakuya proclaimed. 

“You?!” Mahiru looked surprised.  
“You don’t just get to choose yourself! Plus, you’re too forceful!” 

“I’m the heir to a famous company, I’ll be the perfect candidate.” Byakuya Said bluntly. 

Everyone agreed.

“Well, if everyone agrees, then I will too.” Mahiru said, defeated.

“Now then, I have something important to show you, meet me in Jabberwock park.” Byakuya informed us.

“I wonder what it could be?” I said to Nagito when everyone left. 

“Guess we’ll find out.” He said, and smiled.  
————  
We all met in Jabberwock park, only to see a gigantic black ball on top of the statue in Jabberwock park. It appeared to be counting down. 

“It’s a bomb!” Kazuichi yelled.

“Don’t be stupid,” Kira did sarcastically. “If they wanted to kill us they would’ve by now.” 

“That’s true...” I Said.

“Then what could it be? Hajime asked.

“I haven’t gathered enough data to make an analysis, so I have no idea.” Byakuya Said. 

We were freaking out. We didn’t know what it was counting down to, not even Monomi.

After we argued over what it was, we returned to our cottages. 

Ding dong bing bong....

Monokuma called us back to Jabberwock park a few hours later, and I sighed. “Let’s go, Komaeda.” I Said.

“Right.” He replied.

We all gathered in Jabberwock park, only to see a giant stage and monokuma in a tux. 

“Why are you wearing a tux?” I asked monokuma. 

“My two man show is about to begin! Oh Monomi!” Monokuma called.

Monomi popped up wearing a pink frilly dress, crying.

“A-Are you telling me I have to improvise?” Monomi asked tearfully.

Monokuma punched Monomi in the jaw.

“Deal with it!” Monokuma yelled.

And so the two man comedy show began.

“Monomi is actually a bad guy!” Monokuma started. “Think about it! She trapped you in this island, and she’s the one who erased all your memories of Hope’s peak academy!” Monokuma suddenly said.

What.

“Ha-wa-wa! What do you mean?” Monomi asked, startled.

My mind was a blur. Monomi did this? She erased our memories?

“That’s why everything was blurry and swirly before you entered Hope’s Peak Academy! That was the cut off point!” Monokuma yelled.

“Erased our memories?” I echoed. 

“You betcha! You guys have been at Hope’s Peak Acdemy for years! You aren’t even freshmen age anymore!” Monokuma huffed. “It’s a shame though, mind wiping plot lines are so old hat nowadays, but whatever!” He finished.

After their routine was done, no one could speak. We had our memories wiped? I couldn’t believe it.

The nighttime announcement rang in our ears and we decided to go to bed.

I climbed into bed, and Nagito followed.

“Goodnight Nagito.” I Said.

He looked slightly flustered, I had called him by his first name.  
“Goodnight, Kurokawa-Chan.” He replied.

“Just call me Emi.” I replied.

“Alright, then goodnight... Emi” Nagito hesitated.

He nuzzled into my neck and fell asleep.

Just how does he see me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy. Nagito’s the best, isn’t he?


	5. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is going to be hosted tonight! Hope nothing goes wrong!

I could barely sleep. I was having the worst nightmare, and I knew that Nagito held me closer every time I whimpered. Not being able to stay asleep any longer, I looked at my clock. 6:00 a.m. It should be light outside by now. 

I carefully got out of bed without waking Nagito and changed into my everyday clothes. I looked in the mirror. I looked tired. My auburn hair styled into a pixie cut was turning white at the tips and roots. My gray eyes looked hollow, empty. I had everlasting bags under my eyes, and I was very skinny.

Looking away from my relection, I quietly grabbed my flag bag, the iPod I bought at rocket punch, and my gloves, and my headphones. I was about to leave when I heard,

“Emi? Is that you?” Nagito called out.

“Yeah, it’s me.” I replied.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m going to go practice for a bit. I promised Kira I would make a show for her.” I replied.

“Okay, be safe...” he said as he drifted back off to sleep.

Colorguard always calms me down, and helps me think out my issues rationally. Plus, I promised kira I would write her a show. I just have to find the right song.

After scrolling through hundreds of songs on this damn ipod, I noticed a song from a cartoon show we used to watch as kids. Steven Universe. “Love Like You”. Kira loved this song, so I decided to start making a show of it. 

I was on the beach, legs crossed, listening to the song on repeat so I could formulate choreo in my mind, when all of a sudden, I was singing along to it, and crying. I used to watch this show with my baby brother, and he used to love it. “If I could begin to be half of what you think of me; I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love; when I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you...” I started singing. I kept singing until I heard

“You’re a really good singer..”

I turned around, and Nagito was there.

I couldn’t   
I COULDNT

I never sing in front of anyone, my throat closes up and I start having panic attacks. 

I just stood there, wide-eyed as Nagito walked over and saw me crying.

“Where you crying?” He asked.

I hesitated.  
“That’s the song I used to listen to with my baby brother..” I replied.

I started crying a waterfall.

Nagito looked surprised. 

I’m usually so composed and tough, but Now im showing him my weakness, my vulnerabilities. This is bad. 

Suddenly, he enveloped me in a large hug, saying, “You’ll see your brother again, you just need to have hope.” Nagito ensured.

I cried into his hoodie as he hugged me, and he didn’t let go.... until....

Ding dong bing bong...

“We we’re having a moment here!” I shouted at a monitor. I sighed and started heading to the dining hall.

I walked to the dining hall, the song looping in my brain. I greeted Kazuichi and Kira . 

“Where have you been shithead?” Kira asked. 

“On the beach listening to music,” I claimed.

“You’re so lucky to have that iPod! I would die to have one!” Kira shouted.

“I could possibly make you one..” Kazuichi claimed. 

“Really?!” Kira looked excited. 

“Yeah! No problem!” Kazuichi confirmed. 

“Yay! Thanks, Kazuichi!” She gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek and went to her table to dish out food.

Kazuichi just stood there, hand in his cheek, blushing like crazy.

“You lucky dog!” I said to kazuichi.

“Y-Yeah...” kazuichi continued, still starstruck.

Byakuya called for our attention.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make.” We all wondered what it could be.

“I’m hosting a party tonight,” Byakuya began, “but I don’t know where to host it.”

“It can’t be in any cottages, they’re too small!” I Said.

“Maybe, the abandoned building?” Nagito suggested.

“That’s a good idea; okay, the abandoned building it is!” Byakuya exclaimed.

“But isn’t it super dangerous and under rennovation?” Ibuki asked.

Monomi suddenly appeared.   
“Love love! It’s fine now! You can host the party in the abandoned building!” 

“But that place is probably really gross and dirty, who’s gonna clean it?” Nidai asked.

“I came prepared, luckily.” Nagito stated. 

He pulled out a bunch of chopsticks.

“We’ll have a drawing. The person with the red chopstick has to clean the building.” Nagito began.

Nagito ended up having the red chopstick, ironically, “it’s fine,” He said after I asked him. “I’m actually pretty good at cleaning.” He smiled. 

“I can help you if you want-“ I began.

“No, no, you can visit later, but you should spend time with your sister!” He pointed towards Kira.

“Okay, fine, fine, slave away in the building.” I Said.

He smiled and pressed his lips against my forehead. Then he left.

I was a tomato. 

I walked over towards Kira.

“Hey sis! How ya doin?” I asked.

“Kazuichi went to sleep. He stayed up to late making shit.” She said.

She looked bored.

“Wanna spend some time together?” I asked Kira.

“What do you want to do?” She asked.

“Wanna watch some anime?” I asked her.

She huffed. “Fine...... what anime?”

———-  
A while later, Kazuichi joined the party, and gave Kira her new iPod. “Oh my god, thank you so much Kazuichi!” She gave him a big hug.

“No problem, like I said.” Kazuichi was blushing. 

They kept talking and forgot I existed, so I just quietly left them to their romance and went to visit Nagito.

“Hey, Nagito you alive?” I asked through the door.

It opened, and there he was, holding a broom.

“Hey, Emi; what’s up?” Nagito asked.

“I just want to keep you company..” I Said nonchalantly. 

Nagito arched his eyebrow and looked at me quizzically. “Fine, but only for a little bit, because you distract me.” 

I walked inside, and the place was looking pretty good. Very clean already, and it’s only been like 45 minutes. Impressive.

“Wow... you’re perfect...” I mumbled.

“Me? No! I’m trash!” He said while smiling.

I elbowed him in the ribs. “No, you’re not trash.” 

While he was sweeping the floorboards in the dining hall, he asked, “hey Emi, can you sing me something?”

“W-What?” I replied. “N-No way! I could never sing in front of anyone!” 

“Just pretend I’m not here! Sing that song you were singing on the beach!” He asked.

“There’s no way I could sing in front of anyone, my anxiety will go off the charts!” I Said frantically. 

“Please?” He asked. He looked at me, and I could refuse.

“Okay, I’ll try.” I replied.

I began singing “Love Like You” by Rebecca Sugar. 

Nagito couldn’t help but smile at me while I was singing, eyes closed, and not opening them. The song was finished, and I opened my eyes. 

Nagito was inches away from my face.

I tried my best to hold down the sheer panic inside of me. 

“That was beautiful, Emi. It sounded like you poured your heart and soul into that song.” Nagito Said.

“Thanks....” I Said quietly.

“Well, I think it’s time for you to go while I finish things up around here,” Nagito began as he walked be towards the door. “I’ll see you again at the party.”

“Y-Yeah, see you then.” I replied.

He kissed my forehead and closed the door.

Well, nothing to do now but practice! 

I grabbed my rifle, flag, and Sabre, and started warming up. 

As I was warming up, Mahiru and Ibuki were passing and decided to stop by. 

“Woah! So THATS what colorguard is!” Ibuki said in awe.

“Isn’t there colorguard in Japan?” I asked Mahiru.

“Yes, But it’s not common.” She replied.

I started tossing my rifle and working my way up. 

I tossed a 7 and when I did that, a small crowd formed, consisting of Gundham, Sonia, Kazuichi, Kira, Mahiru, Ibuki, Nekomaru, and Peko.

The pressure was on. I did all sorts of tricks on rifle and Sabre, and everyone cheered. It was fun. When,  
Ding Dong Bing Bong...

The nighttime announcement.

“Jk monokuma! We’re going to a party!” I Said, “you look like a fool!”

Chiaki and monomi volunteered to guard the entrance to make sure monokuma doesn’t crash the party. 

As soon as I entered the building, I was patted down in check for weapons. I don’t really like being touched, so that situation was very uncomfortable for me. I searched for Nagito. 

There he was, leaning against a wall near a table lamp. He greeted me with a smile and a hug. 

“Hey Emi! What do you think?” Nagito gestured to the decorations. 

“It’s amazing!” I replied, “how did you do this so fast? It’s remarkable!”

“I’ve had practice.” He said.

 

I went off to visit Gundham. 

Gundham smirked and his four dark devas of destruction popped out. “Tremble before me mortal!”He said loudly. 

“Aww... your hamsters are so cute!” I Said in awe.

“T-Thank you...” Gundham mumbled as he was trying to hide his blush in his scarf. 

I smiled and headed over to get some food.

“What do you think of the party?” I asked Kira.

“It’s alright. Your loser Nagito didn’t do too bad.” She replied.

“He’s not a loser!” I Said with a pouty lip.

“Whatever....” Kira replied.

Kazuichi called me over.

“What’s up?” I asked kazuichi.

“I umm... have something to tell you....” kazuichi mumbled.

“What is it?” I asked.

“This is really hard to say, but I like your sister. Like REALLY like her. But I don’t know what to do or say, I’m afraid I’ll fuck it up!” He said in a panicked tone.

“Kazuichi, tsk tsk tsk, you met my sister what, 4-5 days ago? It’s too early to tell her you love her! Especially my sister. She likes to develop relationships before just jumping into one! Don’t give up on her though, I can tell she likes you too.” That was the advice I gave him. Peko headed off to the office to guard the box with all the weapons in it.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off.

“What the hell?” I yelled.

“That’s my foot!” Hiyoko yelled.

“Hey! I’m eating here!” Akane shouted.

“Its black! My future’s pitch black!” Ibuki added.

“Ow!” Said Nagito.

“Guys? I thought the blackout was only in the kitchen?” Said TeruTeru’s trembling voice.

Suddenly. The lights turned back on.  
Nagito was on the floor, food was everywhere, and one of us was missing.

We looked everywhere for them. Me and Hajime checked underneath the table.

We gasped.

It was Byakuya, lying dead on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... I love writing.


	6. Class trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are beginning the class trial, who did it?

Screams, including your own, were all you could hear as you gazed upon Byakuya’s corpse.

Ding dong ding ding...

“A body has been discovered!” Monokuma’s voice said cheerfully.  
“After a designated investigation time, there will be a class trial! Now look at the monokuma files!”

Following his orders, we checked out the monokuma file. 

He died around 11 pm, and was stabbed serveral times in the neck and abdominal region. What a painful way to die. Hajime began to investigate while I talked to the others. 

Ibuki heard everyone’s voices in the dining hall, so she knew who was in the dining hall at what time. 

Mahiru had pictures of the positions of everyone at the party.

Gundham lost his earring again and was looking for it.

Akane was still eating, of course.

Sonia was talking to Gundham, who was blushing profusely.

Teruteru was in the kitchen, having a panic attack.

Nagito was following me wherever I went.

Peko was in the office with kazuichi investigating, and Fuyuhiko was in his cottage. 

Chiaki and monomi were still outside, watching out for monokuma, Nekomaru was taking a shit, Hiyoko was bullying Mikan, who was doing an autopsy on the body, and Kira was sitting in the corner, petrified. 

Everyone was doing something. 

When I was done talking to everyone, I took one last gaze at byakuya’s corpse and realized that the floorboards were very wide, kinda a safety hazard if I’ve ever seen one. 

Ding dong bing bong...  
“It’s time for our class trial! Head to the main island and monokuma rock!” Monokuma Said in a cheery disposition.

We all gathered at monokuma rock and it took us into an elevator. 

Nagito looked at me during the elevator ride and noticed that I was very nervous.

He grabbed my hand, interlacing the fingers. I was blushing like crazy.

“Whatever happens, I’ll be here for you...” Nagito Said hopefully. 

I nodded.

We were brought to the trial room, with podiums in a circle. I walked up to a podium and Nagito took the one next to me.

Monokuma explained the rules. “You already the know the blackened rules, just make sure I don’t get bored! And choose the right person, or you’re all dead! Let the class trial begin!”

“Ok, the first thing we should figure out is how the victim was stabbed.” I Said.

“Maybe the victim was stabbed and then thrown under the table?” Kazuichi suggested. 

“No, because then there would be blood all over the dining hall!” Sonia Said. 

“I got it! Maybe he was stabbed from under the floor!” Hajime Said. 

“No! How could any weapon fit under there dumbass! There’s no way it could work!” Fuyuhiko screamed.

“Now that’s wrong!” I shouted. “The gaps in the floor are super wide, wide enough that a weapon could definitely fit through them.”

“Mikan, do you have the autopsy report?” Hajime asked.

“Y-Yes..... there are stab injuries throughout his neck and abdominal region, he died instantly. The weapon used had to be about 5mm in diameter.” She said timidly.

“5mm in diameter? That’s thin!” Kazuichi said, dumbfounded.

“So there’s no way that the knife we found under the table, or any knife in the kitchen could work as the murder weapon!” I exclaimed. “So he was probably stabbed from underneath the floor with the weapon! Speaking of which, Gundham, you dropped your mystical earring under the floor, correct?” I continued, turning to Gundham.

“Yes, indeed. My mystical earring did indeed fall through the floor... what’s your point, mortal?” Gundham asked.

“Well, you have it on right now, so how did you reterieve it?” I asked.

“Me and my four dark devas of destruction were searching for a way to go under the floor. We found and entrance in the storage closet, through a trap door. I retrieved my earring.” Gundham Said triumphantly. 

“So who could be the killer?” I Said in thought.

“Here, I drew this map of everyone’s positions before the blackout.” Mahiru took out a drawing. “Whomever is closest to the table is most likely the culprit.” She continued.

The closest to the table, huh? 

Oh no

That was me and Nagito.

“Hmmm... Emi and Nagito, eh? Perhaps it was you both working together!” Teruteru accused.

“Keep in mind that only the one who does the actual murder is set free!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“No, I swear it wasn’t me!” I exclaimed.

No one believed me.

“Wait!” I began. “How could I have seen in the dark? It was pitch black!”

“I’ve got it!” Hajime interjected. “There was a lamp cord at the table. It could have been used to find your way to the table.”

“We’ve seen how rude you were to Byakuya, Emi. You’d have every right to kill him.” Fuyuhiko Said. 

“Wait! It’s not time to assume anyone just yet,” Chiaki began. “Shouldn’t we accuse the person who was closest to the power cord, then?”

Who was the person closest to the power cord?

Nagito

“That’s it! The only person could be you!” Hajime said as he pointed to Nagito.

Nagito started sweating as he was taken aback by the sudden accusation. 

“No! There’s no way he wou-“ I got cut off as Nagito began laughing maniacally. 

All of a sudden the room got quiet and Nagito’s eyes clouded and a big grin was plastered on his face. His laugh sent chills down my spine.

“You’re right! I did it!” Nagito said cheerfully! “I hid under the table, grabbed the weapon, and stabbed him to death!”

“No that’s wrong!” I exclaimed. “Nagito, haven’t we already gone over this? Byakuya wasn’t stabbed under the table. He was stabbed through the floor. You couldn’t have done it.”

Back to square one. 

Peko couldn’t have done it, she was having stomach issues, and she left the duraluminum cases unnatended. Inside the duraluminum case were the metal skewers, an empty case, we found out those were containing Byakuya’s night vision goggles, knives, butter knives, Kazuichi’s wrench, and forks.

“Ibuki, can you remember everyone’s voices during the blackout?” Hajime asked.

“Ibuki can!” Her hand went on her head, focused. “Byakuya, of course, was there, Mahiru and Hiyoko were there, Akane was eating, Sonia was there as well, Kira was too, and Kazuichi was chatting with her!  
Nagito said ow, I don’t know why, Hajime was stumbling around, and Teruteru was there...” Ibuki stopped. “That’s all I can remember.” She concluded.

“What about Nekomaru and Gundham?” I asked.

“I was waiting for the bathroom to be unoccupied!” Nekomaru stated. 

“I was looking for my earring..” Gundham concluded.

It seemed we were stuck. Trial suspended.

—————  
After the trial continued, we realized here was a fire door... and if no one in the dining hall was the culprit, then someone outside the dining hall was. There was a portable stove missing and an iron skewer missing. We all turned toward Teruteru. 

“It must be you!” Hajime yelled. 

“W-What?” Teruteru exclaimed. 

“You snuck out of the kitchen, grabbed the portable stove and sealed the fire doors so Kazuichi couldn’t see you. Then you made your way down under the floor with the iron skewer.” Hajime concluded.

“But How could I have known where Byakuya was? It’s pitch black down there!” Teruteru Said timidly.

“I’ve got it!” I shouted. “At the crime scene, there was glowing paint, you could’ve seen that and then attacked!” I finished.

“N-No!” Teruteru screamed.

“The weapon was 5mm in diameter, right?” I asked. “What about an iron skewer? It was missing in the kitchen list and you said it’s been missing from the beginning!” I confronted him.

He remained silent. 

“But why was Byakuya under the table? Did he know that a murder was going to take place?” Ibuki asked.

“Here’s my answer!” Hajime exclaimed. “Yes, actually. There was a note in his cottage that said ‘Be careful, someone is definitely going to kill someone tonight.’”

“But who could’ve wrote that?” I asked.

No one knew. We’ll figure it out later.

Teruteru was freaking out. His accent even changed. He kept throwing things at us, things we could solve easily. 

Until he said,

“Where could I even hide the weapon? You have no proof!!!!” He yelled.

“That’s where your wrong!” Hajime exclaimed. “You his the iron skewer somewhere we would’ve never guessed, the meat on the bone!”

Teruteru remained silent.

“Not going to argue back?” Hajime asked. 

“Monokuma, eat the meat on the bone to see if there’s a skewer there!” I commanded.

He already was. And sure enough, there was a skewer instead of a bone.

“I-I had to! He was going to kill one of you!” Teruteru shouted.

“Who was?” I asked.

“Nagito!” He exclaimed.

I looked over at Nagito. His eyes were cloudy again.

“Why?” I asked Nagito, quivering.

“Oh it’s simple,” Nagito began, “I just wanted the killing to start. Once a despair appears, the ultimates will vanquish it with great hope! Hope will overcome any despair! I wrote the letter as well, my handwriting is pretty painful to look at, isn’t it? I planned on killing someone!” He exclaimed, eyes swirly. 

I stared at him dumbfounded. No, he didn’t. He couldn’t!

“See! Thats what he said! I saw him setting up the knife and glow in the dark tape! I caught him and he said those exact words! I was trying to save all of you!” Teruteru cried.

Even though I hated him, I kinda felt bad, since he’s going to be executed. 

“Alright the votes are in! The blackened is..... Teruteru Hanamura! You guys were right! Good job!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“I just wanted to go home! I just wanted to see my mom again! She’s sick, I want to see her! MOOOOMMAAA!!!” Teruteru cried as Monokuma began dragging him off.

“I’ve got a very special punishment for the ultimate cook! Here we go, IIIIITS PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!” Monokuma exclaimed.

We watched, numb, as Teruteru was chained to a post and had bread crumbs blasted on him by missiles. Then a helicopter took him to a volcano and dropped him in, frying him.

After the execution was over, we all just stood there, shocked, as we watched our classmate burn.

And so was the first murder in this killing school trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trial was hard to write. I don’t care if I did things out of order, it was hard, y’all.


	7. Abandoned Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a day. Sowwwy

I couldn’t believe it. Nagito had planned to murder someone, and Teruteru found out. But he ended up murdering Byakuya instead.

Nagito. Setting up a murder.

But I thought I-

No.... you can’t have feelings for him.

You can’t trust him.

You can’t trust anyone now.

You meet in the dining hall, everyone gloomier than usual.

“Hi guys!” Mahiru called. At least she was cheery in this situation.

“Hey....” I Said, in a not so cheery way.

“Where’s Nagito?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him.” Akane said as she walked through the door.

Kazuichi started sweating.

Nekomaru was looking very suspicious.

Hmmmmm.....

“Say, Kazuichi, did you do anything to Nagito?” I asked. 

“Ummm.... no. I haven’t seen him anywhere.....” he said suspiciously.

“If you did anything to my cotton haired marshmallow I swear I will end you.” I Said jokingly. “And I’ll tell Kira that you like her.”

“NOOOO PLEASE DONT!” He burst out.

“Why would you have to worry about it if you’re not guilty?” I asked kazuichi, smiling. “Whatever, I’ll find out eventually. You’ll find that I’m not joking about my threats.”

I walked out of the dining hall.

Where could Nagito be?

I checked our cottage several times over. No sign of Nagito anywhere. 

I was starting to get worried. Even though he tried to kill someone, he was still my friend, and I missed him.

I look at the abandoned building.

Maybe he was in there?

I opened the door, getting bad flashbacks of the murder.

It looked exactly the same.

I looked at the dining hall door, and I could’ve sworn I heard the rattling of chains. He was definitely in here.

I opened the door and-

I was right.

“Nagito!” I yelled, jumping at him.

He looked surprised.

“Emi-Chan?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s me. How long have you been here?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I pretty much just woke up.” He said.

He was chained to a table leg, with his arms bound behind his back. He was lying down.

I couldn’t look at him like this.

“You know, I really missed you.” Nagito stated.

I looked very flustered.

“I missed you too. I was very worried about you! When I couldn’t find you anywhere, I started freaking out!” I exclaimed.

I could see a little hint of pink on his cheeks.

“You were worried about trash like me?” Nagito asked.

“You’re not trash, and yes, I was.” I Said, with pain in my heart.

His stomach rumbled.

I laughed. “Guess you’re hungry, huh? I’ll get you some food. I’ll be right back.” I stated, then left the dining hall.

I grabbed some toast and a carton of milk and headed to the abandoned hotel.

“I’m back!” I exclaimed. “Wait, how are you going to eat?”

“W-Well, I was wondering if you could f-feed me.....” Nagito replied, very red.

“I-If you don’t mind, I can.” I replied, turning as red as him.

I sat him up and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate. He bit into it, leaving crumbs on his face. He looked so adorable. 

After he finished both pieces of toast, I wiped off the residue crumbs with my thumb, making him even more red. I opened the milk carton, and lifted his chin, slowly tilting the milk carton down so he could drink the milk. It was so satisfying to watch for some reason.

Once he finished his meal, I got up and stared at his chains. They were pretty thin, and easily breakable. Nagito was pretty frail though, and I don’t think he could break them with his wrists alone. 

“Thanks for feeding me Emi-Chan.” Nagito Said gratefully, still a little flustered.

“No problem, Nagito.” I Said as I walked over to his chains.

I easily lifted up the table with one hand to take the chain out from under the table leg. Then I took the chain leading to Nagito. I took it in both hands, holding onto it until my knuckles turned white, and putting my foot in the middle of it, pulled the chain apart. Nagito’s chains loosened and I slid them off of him.

Nagito looked at me in awe. “You’d do all this for me? How could you ever trust me again?” 

“Because I have hope that you’re someone to trust.” I replied. “You give me hope....” I muttered.

I think he heard me.

As I was about to open the door to exit the dining hall, he wrapped his arms around my waist, surprising me, and I tensed up. His eyes were half lidded and he had a longing look in his eyes.

“You give me hope too...” Nagito said softly.

I couldn’t imagine how red I was. I eventually relaxed into his embrace and looked up at him. “Nagito?” I asked, confused.

“I have to go, my hope. Thank you for freeing and trusting trash like me.” He said in that same soft voice.

“You’re not tra-“ I started, but Nagito silenced me as he pressed his lips against my cheek.

“N-Nagito??” I looked at him, even more baffled than before.

He winked and quietly left the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

Kazuichi’s in deep shit now.


End file.
